Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid vehicle, and more specifically relates to a hybrid vehicle capable of running by using at least one of the motive power from an engine and the motive power from a rotating electrical machine.
Description of the Background Art
It is known that a hybrid vehicle is provided with an engine, a first motor generator, a second motor generator, and a planetary gear mechanism. The planetary gear mechanism includes a sun gear coupled to the first motor generator, a ring gear coupled to the second motor generator, and a carrier coupled to the engine.
The electrical system of the hybrid vehicle includes a battery, a converter and an inverter. The converter is configured to boost a voltage input from the battery and output the boosted voltage. The inverter is electrically connected between the converter and the first rotating electrical machine, and is configured to perform a bidirectional power conversion between the battery and the first motor generator and between the battery and the second motor generator.
In the hybrid vehicle having such a configuration, when a malfunction occurs in the inverter so that the first and second motor generators cannot be controlled or driven to rotate normally, an appropriate action is required to take so as to protect devices. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-203116 discloses that a control is performed to bring the inverter into a gate shutoff state when a malfunction is detected in the inverter.